


Wings of freedom

by Men_with_long_hair22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confusion, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scared Eren Yeager, Secrets, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Men_with_long_hair22/pseuds/Men_with_long_hair22
Summary: Eren had kept this secret for years. Few people had found out about it and hated him for it. He had thought he was doing a good job hiding in as a scout. That is until Levi accidentally discovers it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic ever so I’m sorry if it’s completely terrible I just really needed a fic that followed this plot so I decided to just write it myself.

Eren POV-

It had been a great day so far. They had served meat with dinner tonight and Levi had even decided to let them all off cleaning duty to have fun (though that only meant they’d have to do double tomorrow). But who cares about that. Everyone was smiling and laughing throughout the day and Eren couldn’t help but be happy. 

As much as Eren wanted to spend time with his two best friends he knew that he couldn’t handle being tied up much longer and decided that he would spend some alone time in the woods outside the scout’s castle and relax. 

Eren left immediately after dinner so he wouldn’t be caught up with anyone else and end up going somewhere with Mikasa or Armin. He walked for about 25 minutes through the forest past the stables and found a nice secluded spot that had enough space for him. 

He was getting restless and starting to ache even more so he sat down in a nice patch of moss and started taking his odm gear off. He quickly continued taking everything else off until his top was entirely bare. 

Levi POV-

That stupid brat, he knows he’s not supposed to run off on his own. Levi thinks to himself as he follows Eren’s footprints through the woods in attempt to track down the young titan shifter. 

He better not do anything stupid or I swear on the wall rose I’ll kill him. 

Levi keeps following Eren’s trail (seriously how could someone unintentionally leave such a distinct trail) for what feels like an hour but he knows realistically it was more like 20 minutes or so. 

He kept going cursing out Eren for being such a brat until he came across the small secluded clearing. 

Levi had been expecting to see something crazy or stupid because gods know what Eren is up to but what he actually sees defies his expectations completely. He knew the kid was a titan shifter but this was a whole other level of crazy. 

The moment Levi finally comprehend what was going on was the exact moment that Eren turned around and made eye contact with him. The look on his face was pure terror he looked more scared then Levi had ever seen a person which was truly saying something. 

Eren POV-

OH NO OH NO OH NO. Eren thought over and over in his head. He had thought he went far enough and that no one would follow him to this point but he was apparently wrong. There standing not 15 feet away with his eyes looking straight past Eren’s face was the one he’d needed to keep the secret from the most. 

There stood his captain, Levi. Panic rose in Eren’s stomach and he didn’t know what to do so he immediately turned and started running.

The captain was going to hate him now, he was going to beat him up and call him names just like everyone else before him who had found out his secret. Even his own father had kicked him and called him a freak. 

Eren kept running, getting more and more out of breath and soon realized that he was crying. He ran as fast as he could but he kept bumping into things as he wasn’t used to running with his additional parts out. 

Not even five minutes later did Eren give up all together. He couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed down leaning onto a tree. 

Let the captain kick him and beat him up. Let Levi kill him for if Levi hated him he had nothing more to live for. Eren pulled his legs into himself and hid his face and cried even harder then he was before. He didn’t even bother to look up as he heard the light footsteps of the older man coming closer to him. 

Levi POV- 

Levi barely had time to grasp the situation before Eren was running off and he was chasing after him on instinct alone. Could that have been real? Did Levi just see what he thinks he just saw?

He chased after Eren for a few more minutes until the footsteps of the young scout could no longer be heard. Levi walked around a rather large tree to find Eren holding his knees to him and crying. 

There was definitely no mistaking, the titan shifter had two large black wings coming out of his back. Levi had never seen something more beautiful in all his years of life. The large black wings shimmered with specks of dark blue in the sunlight that was coming through the trees. It was crazy that the boy could even run with them because the wings seemed too big for his body. 

Levi stared for a few moments until a loud sob from Eren drew him back to reality. The younger boy was gasping and struggling to breathe and Levi knew that before he asked any questions he would have to calm Eren down. The boy seemed to be having a panic attack. For what reason Levi could guess but he wasn’t entirely sure. 

He walked over to the younger scout and kneeled in front of him. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and the boy flinched away so hard. Levi retracted his hand deciding that he probably shouldn’t touch Eren right now. Instead he spoke calmly to him. 

“Eren it’s me Levi, it’s just us in the woods together I need you to take a deep breath for me can you do that” spoke Levi. Eren didn’t seem to acknowledge him so Levi tried again. “Eren can you please follow my breathing for me” Levi then continued to take exaggerated long and deep breaths. 

It didn’t seem like Eren was listening to him again but slowly Eren’s breathing became slower until they synced up with Levi’s own. 

Eren’s POV-

Eren didn’t understand why Levi was helping him out of a panic attack. He’s had them before of course but no one’s ever tried to help him at all. Usually people just laughed and called him freak. 

Eren eventually calmed down to the point where the tears were barely falling. He didn’t know what was going on but he couldn’t bring himself to pick up his head and look at Levi. 

He became increasingly scared as the silent moments carried on and unconsciously pulled his wings around himself. 

He didn’t want Levi to hate him and think of him as more of a freak then he already did. He had just begun to get closer with the Levi squad and even became closer to Levi. Eren didn’t know if he could take it anymore if Levi hated him. 

He didn’t even realize when it happened but at some point in time Eren’s view on Levi had changed from admiration for the captain to a full blown crush that he struggled to hide at some times. 

Eren understood that there was no way Levi could ever return the feelings but he figured it would be ok if they were at least friends. Now that Levi knew his secret though he knew that he would be handed into the military police and most likely executed for being a freak. 

Eren had gotten so lost in his head that he hadn’t noticed Levi call him. 

3rd person POV-

“Oi brat” Levi repeated louder for the third time and it seemed to finally get through to Eren as he lifted his head. The look of fear hadn’t faded and Eren now had puffy eyes too. 

Eren stiffened and prepared for whatever beating would come from Levi but nothing ever happened. “Do you wanna explain what exactly I’m looking at?” Levi asked in his normal aggressive tone. 

Eren then looked him in the eyes and didn’t seen any fear or disgust in Levi’s features. Instead he say curiosity and a hint of confusion as Levi’s eyes left his and traveled further back to glance at the appendages on his back. 

“Oi brat I asked you a question” Levi stated sounding slightly more irritated. “Explain to me how exactly you have wings on your back”. Eren gave him a look of confusion, no one had ever asked him about his wings before, usually when they found out about his mutation they just called him a freak and beat him up. 

“Uh… well you see...I just…they’re” Eren stumbled over his words. “For gods’ sake Eren use you words” Levi shouted a little louder than he had intended. 

“Well they’re my...uh they’re my wings” Eren spit out

“Yeah I can see that brat I mean care to explain how you have wings in the first place” respond Levi annoyed 

“Uh well you see at one point when I was about 5 they just sprouted from my back… I’m not entirely sure myself why or how” he explained 

“And how were you able to hide them from us for such a long time”

“Well you see I can sort of like retract them into my back, but it’s painful and I can only leave them like that for about a week or so. That’s why I came out here to let them out” Eren spoke each word filled with more and more anxiety. 

“Oi brat calm down I’m not gonna hit you or something”

“You’re not?” Eren spoke a a true question and that took Levi by surprise, had Eren truly expected to be abused over something he had no control over. 

“No Eren I’m not. Has…” Levi falters “has someone hurt you before because of your.. wings”

Eren seemed to flinch at the word but he didn’t break eye contact with Levi “all twelve people who have found out about my wings before you beat me up and called me a freak” 

Levi didn’t know who these people were but he had never want to kill people more than he did in that moment. “Eren it’s ok I’m not gonna hurt you, I’ve seen you turn into a literal titan compared to that the wings are actually beautiful” 

The blush Eren gave when Levi called his wings beautiful made Levi want to shower him with more compliments. 

“No one has ever called these disgusting things beautiful before” Eren chuckled grimly. Levi then took a good look at the wings and noticed some dead feathers hanging loose and many bent all out of place. 

“Don’t get me wrong Eren I don’t know what it’s like having wings but aren’t you supposed to care for them a little they look like they’re falling apart” 

Eren shrugged “I used to take care of them but once my dad found out about them and kicked the shit out of me I just hid them as much as possible only spreading them out once in a while so they don’t cause me to pass out from the pain.”

“Ok due to the situation and the fact that I currently want to beat up your dad I’m going to pretend you didn’t just curse at me” Levi stated but the normal bitterness of his voice was shrouded with worry. Eren tenses and mumbled a quick sorry. 

“Also Eren look at me please” Levi called and Eren reluctantly lifted his head.Then as calmly as he could Levi stated “I’m not going to hurt you because of your wings and I’m not going to call you any names so please calm down”. 

As those words fell out of Levi’s mouth tears started falling from Eren’s face. These tears weren’t of fear, but of joy. The captain wasn’t going to beat him up and he didn’t hate him. Eren looked up at Levi and gave him an awkward smile through his tears. 

Levi moved back to kneel on the ground and Eren instinctively pulled his wings away. Levi didn’t seemed phased but the movements “is it ok to touch you now” Levi asked. Eren nodded, he had never wanted to hugged more. 

Levi wasn’t sure if hugging the boy was taking it too far but he decided it was worth the risk and wrapped his arms around Eren. The younger scout seemed to instantly relax and he sighed into Levi’s arms. The tears had not stopped falling and Eren buried his head into the shoulder of the shorter man. 

Slowly Eren’s tears stopped and he picked up his head. Levi looked into his eyes and nodded he then looked to the boy’s disheveled wings and back to his face. “Can I help?” He simply asked. 

No one had ever touched Eren’s wings in a way that wasn’t meant to hurt him before. Eren looked extremely reluctant but slowly nodded nonetheless. Levi moved to his right side and Eren spread out his wings. Levi stared in awe for a second they looked so beautiful. “They really are beautiful” he said out loud to Eren. 

Eren instantly had a bright red blush across his face. “Ok I’m going to touch them now” Levi stated. Eren gave no response so Levi slowly lifted his hands to reach for the wing. The second he touched it Eren gasped loudly. Levi immediately removed his hands “I’m so sorry” he quickly stated. Eren looked over to him “no it’s fine keep going”

So Levi brought his hands back to the top of the wing and began slowly combing through the feathers. He pulled out some dead ones and probably some that weren’t meant to be pulled but he had never cared for wings before so he was still learning. 

The captain’s hands on Eren’s wings was better than anything Eren had ever felt before. The older scout brushed over a particularly sensitive area and Eren had to struggle to hold back a moan. No one had ever done this before and Eren had no idea it would turn him in so much. 

Levi kept combing slowly working to the end of the wing. Eren kept gasping and Levi felt bad for bringing him pain but he knew it had to be done. He reached up to smooth out some of the bigger flight feathers and the noise the came out of Eren could only be described as a moan. 

Eren quickly covered his mouth and Levi turned his head to look at him. Had he misjudged the younger scouts noises. Levi reached back up and rubbed the large feathers again and this time he was certain that it was I moan Eren had let out. The younger scout had thrown his head back and arched his back and Levi could now completely see the bulge in Eren’s pants. 

Eren turned his head to Levi. He was afraid the captain would think of him as a creep until he caught the look in the older man’s eyes. He didn’t look disgusted, Levi looked intrigued. The man reached his hands and stroked the same spot and it felt so good Eren closed his eyes and let out another lewd noise. 

Levi didn’t fully understand why he was doing what he was doing. He had never thought about his subordinate in a sexual way but once he heard the noises Eren made he wanted to hear more. He reached his left hand up to continue massaging the area with the large feathers and rubbed small circles through the rest of the wing with his other hand. 

“Harder captain” Eren groaned out before he even realized what he was doing. The words went straight to Levi’s groin and he started pushing harder on the back wings. “You like that Eren?” Levi said sarcastically and Eren whimpered thrusting his hips trying to get some much needed friction but there was nothing to grind against. 

Levi watched Eren thrust into the air a few more times before he moved so his one leg was in between Eren’s as the man kneeled. Eren moved his wing to follow the older man’s hands. The moment Eren thrust up against Levi’s leg he let out a sound so loud Levi was afraid it would be heard back at the scout’s castle. 

Levi without giving it another thought lowered his head and claimed Eren’s lips. Eren didn’t hesitate to kiss him back though it was sloppy and full of too much teeth. Levi guessed that the younger scout had never done this before and he smiled into the kiss and pushed harder into the boy’s wings. 

Eren was still confused as to what was going on but he chose to think about that later. Right now his only focus was on Levi, the man he had had the biggest crush on for months was touching his wings and kissing him. Eren didn’t know how much longer he would last as he continued to grind up into Levi. He felt his stomach tighten and moaned out Levi’s name over and over. 

Eren ground up into Levi hard and the captain hit just the right spot on his wing and that was it for Eren. He leaned into Levi’s kiss and came harder then he ever had before shouting the captain’s name into his mouth. 

Levi swallowed all of Eren’s noises as the younger scout came. Levi removed his hands as Eren slouched against the tree behind him trying to catch his breath. The way Eren looked at that moment caused Levi’s own erection to throb in his pants. 

Eren looked up from under his long eyelashes and stared at the older man on his knees in front of him. Eren scanned the other man’s body and his eyes fell on the captain's crotch and he gasped. The captain was hard too. “Levi” Eren said as he moved forward to the older scout ignoring the cooling stickiness in his own pants. 

He reached out a hand a cupped the older man’s crotch through his pants “you don’t have to do that Eren” groaned the captain but Eren could see how much the man wanted it and Levi couldn’t deny how hard he was. 

Levi hadn’t been wearing his odm gear as he took it off before dinner so Eren pulled down the zipper to the man’s pants and undid the button. Eren looked up at Levi and the captain lifted his hips so the younger man could remove his lower garments. Eren pulled off his pants and underwear in one swift motion and tossed them to the side. Levi hissed as the air blew across his dick that was now standing up freed from confinement. 

Eren gripped the base and stroked up once looking reluctant like he feared harming the older man. “You’ve never done this have you” Levi questioned tho he already knew the answer. Eren frowned and shook his head “ no sorry” 

“It’s alright I can tell you what to do if you want.”

At that Eren looked up and smiled “yes please Levi, I want to suck your cock” Eren said happily and Levi groaned at the boys words that caused a bead of precum to drip from his dick. 

“Ok Eren move your hand up and down… yes just like that and rub the slit at the top with yo..” Levi was cut off by his own moan as Eren did exactly as he was told. Eren continued to stroke his cock and look up to Levi awaiting further instructions. Levi tried to compose himself and began speaking again “ok now take your tongue and run it from top to bottom” Eren did exactly as he was told and Levi let out another loud moan. “Ok now use your lips to cover your teeth and take it into your mouth” 

Eren followed exactly what Levi said and began to pick up on what to do on his own. Levi had had blowjobs before but for some reason Eren’s sloppy first time was the best thing he’s ever felt. Eren looked up and Levi and continued happily sucking his cock. Eren’s jaw was getting sore but he had never enjoyed doing something more.

Then Levi spoke again “Eren give me your hand” Eren looked confused but lifted his right hand to Levi nonetheless “good boy” Levi said and that caused Eren to moan around his dick Levi smiled and then took the boys fingers into his mouth and coated them in his saliva. 

Eren didn’t understand what Levi was doing but decided not to question it. Levi then grabbed him by his hair and pulled him off his dick. Eren looked confused but Levi just backed up and spread his legs and took Eren’s hand and lowered it to his asshole. Eren finally put two and two together and understood what he should do. 

Eren moved his own hand and slowly inserted one finger into the captain. “Yes just like that Eren, push it deeper you won’t hurt me” Levi groaned out. Eren did just that as he slowly inserted his entire finger into Levi. “Eren go faster move it” Levi said commandingly and Eren listened . “Now add another one and open me up” Eren did exactly as he was told and moved two fingers in and out of Levi. 

Eren being as young as he was and seeing such a hot scene in front of him started getting hard again. “That’s a good boy Eren” Levi groaned out and that just did something to Eren and he didn’t quite understand why. Eren moaned out and Levi let out a smirk. “Ok remove your fingers Eren that’s enough”

Eren removed his hands and Levi moved them so Eren was the one laying down. Eren didn’t seem to mind laying on his wings so Levi carried on removing the young scout’s pants and now sticky underwear. Levi had expected Eren to be completely hard again and he was right. He gripped Eren’s cock and gave it a few strokes spitting on it to lube it up. 

Levi leaned into Eren and whispered “I’m going to sit on your cock and you’re going to lay there like a good boy and not move, can you do that Eren?”

That sent a shutter down Eren’s entire body and he nodded his head. Levi, the greatest soldier of all time, and his biggest crush was going to take Eren’s virginity and he couldn’t wait. Levi grabbed a wing with each of his hands and Eren brought them up to surround them both. Then Levi moved to position himself correctly and started to lower himself onto Eren at an agonizingly slow rate. Eren whimpered and Levi just smirked and kept going. 

The younger scout tried to thrust but Levi pulled extremely hard on his feathers and Eren actually shrieked. “That’s a naughty boy, I thought I told you to lay still” Levi said as he lowered himself onto the last bit and tossed his head back in ecstasy. They both moaned loudly as Eren bottomed out. 

Levi set the pace extremely slow and pulled hard on Eren’s wings if the boy tried to move at all. Levi kept moving around searching for the spot that brought him pure pleasure and when he found it the sound that came out of him almost caused Eren to cum on the spot. 

Levi continued to lift and lower his hips at the same angle slowly picking up speed and the both let out strings of moans. “Yes Levi… fuck d-daddy” Eren said and at that the both stopped. Levi looked down at Eren with an unreadable expression “Shit sorry Levi I don’t know where that..” Levi cut him off “ who said you could call me Levi”. Eren looked up confused as he had been calling him that all night. Then it hit him Levi liked being called daddy and Eren looked up at him. “Sorry daddy I won’t call you that again” Eren said sheepishly. 

Levi had never wanted to be called that before but when it fell from Eren’s lips he knew he would never want Eren to stop calling him that. Levi began moving again and set the pace extremely fast and hard. “Uh yes daddy fuck Eren groaned out” and that was it Levi was cumming and he clenched on Eren. “Fuck daddy I’m gonna cum” Eren said “cum inside daddy’s ass like a good boy Eren” and that pushed Eren over the edge and he was cumming again. 

Levi released his wings and leaned down to kiss Eren. “When we’re alone that’s the only thing you’re allowed to call me got it” it was a command and not a question and Eren nodded his head. “Looks like I’ll need to start all over with your wings” Levi said which then brought Eren to tears. “Thank you for accepting my wings” he said through sniffles. 

Levi took Eren back into his arms and Eren surrounded them both in his wings again. “ Of course I accept your wings Eren, they’re beautiful, you’re beautiful and I accept every part of you” Levi said smiling. Eren leaned into the hug wishing this moment could last forever.


	2. New thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi return and the young boy experiences some new thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well literally one person asked for this but I was sort of already planning to do it so yeah.

Of course that moment couldn’t last forever though. They stayed in that hug late into the night, but as the evening chill filled the air they knew people would worry if they didn’t return. 

“Come on let’s go back” said Levi pulling away from the hug. 

Eren looked up at him with sad eyes but he stood up nonetheless. They redressed themselves and walked back to the area where Eren had left behind his shirt and odm gear when he ran away. 

Not a word was spoken between them but the silence was comfortable. Eren stretched out his wings all the way before wincing as he folded them into his back. Levi didn’t understand how they could possibly just disappear like that but he chose not to question Eren. 

Once Eren had put on his shirt he slung the bundle of straps over his shoulder not worrying to put it back on. He turned back to Levi who seemed dazed. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eren asked 

The question pulled Levi out of his thoughts “nothing brat” he said but it was lacking it’s usual bite. Eren just smiled. Levi rolled his eyes “let’s get back before they send a search party” 

They walked back in the same comfortable silence but as they drew closer to the castle Eren grew more and more anxious. Levi noticed as his subordinate grew more fidgety and started breathing heavily “what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“It’s just you… uh you won’t tell anyone about my wings right?”

“Dumb brat of course I won’t, what kind of person do you take me for” Levi said feeling offended. Why would Eren even think that he would tell people was he not trustworthy to the boy? Did Eren dislike him? What if Eren didn’t want what happened back there, did he go too far?

Levi was deep in thought and let his mask of a dull face slip and Eren could see worry in his eyes. “Shit Eren did you not want that to happen back there, I’m so sorry, fuck” 

This caused Eren to be confused “what are you talking about, I’ve wanted that for longer then I want to think so calm down” at which Levi calmed down. Obviously Eren wanted it, he enjoyed it and definitely would have fought me if he didn’t want it. Levi thought to himself mentally facepalming.

Eren had never seen anxiety break through the captain’s face like that. It was really weird and now Eren wanted to be the person who could help Levi with all his doubts. 

They kept walking and Eren kept looking at Levi and then back at the ground. After about the fifth time it happened Levi spoke up “what the hell do yo…” then he noticed that Eren was looking at his lips. 

“Fine” Levi said under his breath and shoved Eren up against the closest tree placing his lips on the younger’s. Eren’s eyes widened in surprise and Levi smirked into the kiss. Levi nipped at the younger boy’s bottom lip and Eren immediately opened his mouth. 

There was no battle for dominance as Levi instantly took charge and explored Eren’s mouth with his tongue. Levi moved his hand to pinch one of Eren’s nipples through his shirt causing the boy to gasp. 

Then the captain pulled away with a smirk. “Come on we both need to shower we’re disgusting” he stated calmly turning around and returning to the building without looking to see if Eren was following. 

Eren’s POV -

Eren was slightly annoyed but he walked back to the scouts’ castle. When he returned he grabbed some clothes trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake any of the sleeping soldiers. 

He walked into the showers finding them empty as he expected for this time of night. Then setting his clothes on the bench he removed the dirty clothes and stepped into one of the showers. 

He was painfully hard again after his make out session with Levi. And groaned as the lukewarm water fell down his body. He still couldn’t believe what happened with Levi in the forest. The man really returned his feelings like that. He grabbed his dick stroking it to the memory of Levi riding him. 

He moved his hand faster, suppressing his moans. Everyone did this in the showers once in a while but he still didn’t want to be caught. He bit his lip as he came for the third time tonight. 

He washed himself off and dressed in his night clothes. He turned the light off as he left the showers and walked back to the bunks deep in thought about how Levi actually accepted his feelings and his wings. 

Eren was giddy and knew he wouldn’t get much sleep tonight so he decided to walk around the scout headquarters in an attempt to calm down. 

He wandered the halls, his mind full of titans and the scouts and fighting like usual. His mind shifted to Levi much more than before and Eren felt himself blush at the thoughts. 

He didn’t pay attention to where he was going and somehow he ended up on the roof. The titan shifter didn’t really realize where he was until he felt a slight shiver from the nighttime wind. 

The ache of his wings was more painful then it should be given that he just had them out no less than two hours ago. Usually he could go about 2 days without them hurting so much but, the more Eren thought about it the stronger the pain grew. 

He looked around, it was the middle of the night and he was on the roof. In that moment of exhaustion he didn’t think too hard on it and removed his shirt allowing his wings to unfold for the second time today. 

The pain slowly faded to a dull ache before disappearing completely as he stretched out his wings. Eren sat with his legs dangling off the roof and looked up at the stars. There were no clouds out tonight and it was beautiful. 

The young boy found himself wondering more and more about his wings. He continued to look into the night sky and wondered if he could fly. That thought took him by surprise. 

He had never considered if he could actually fly with his wings before but it made sense. All the birds with wings could fly and his own wings seemed big enough so it was probably possible. The thoughts alone caused his wings to stretch out wider. 

Eren was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear someone coming onto the roof until they opened the door. Eren turned extremely quickly terrified of who he would see standing there. 

He didn’t get the chance to see who it was because the turn caused him to lose his balance and then suddenly he was falling off the castle roof looking up as the ledge became further and further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow a cliff hanger you’re welcome! I’m sorry it’s so short I just thought it was necessary to end it at this point for fun. I really have no idea where this story is going so feel free to leave ideas or something idk

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m not sure how I got here but cool. Uh I might do a part two for this if anyone wants one I don’t know, I wrote this through like three virtual classes so there’s definitely some mistakes sorry. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
